Dimension Hopping
by Xiaolin Guy
Summary: If you like Xiaolin Showdown, Mario, Spongebob, Sonic, Star Wars or Ash Ketchum, then this is SOOOOO the story for you! YuGiOh! And Zelda are being added! Hurry up and read! IT'S CROSSOVER MANIA! I AM FINALLY DONE! YES! YES! YES!
1. AN UNEXPECTED VISIT

CHAPTER 1

AN UNEXPECTED VISIT

Jack yawned as he got up from his bed. It was going to be another day of him getting beaten.

He walked up into the kitchen, got a banana, and sat in a chair.

"You know, fruits can help you get very strong. You should eat them more often."

"Yeah. Whatever, mom."

Suddenly, Jack finally noticed Chase Young in his kitchen! Sitting right next to him!

"EEEEKKKKK!" He screamed in his girly scream. "I am outta here!"

He ran out the door and instantly activated his Heli-Bot and headed for the Xiaolin Temple.


	2. THE PLAN

CHAPTER 2

THE PLAN

Jack ran all the way to the Xiaolin Temple and burst into the meditation chamber.

"What do you want, Spicer?" Rai asked.

"It's Chase! He was in my kitchen and he wasn't there to hurt or kill me!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kimiko asked. "You expect us to believe that? Too bad you came all this way for nothing."

Just then, Chase ran right through the door carrying a bowl of fruit and vegetables.

"Jackie!" He said. "You should eat these, too. It's always best to have a balanced diet of all sorts of foods!"

He handed the bowl to Jack.

"I'm going to make some smoothies when you get back, but there's no pressure! Bye!"

Chase gave him a quick hug and ran out the door. There was a short pause.

"That was most strange." Said Omi.

"See? I was telling the truth! Something's up!"

A couple minutes later they were all at Jack's house. They ran through the front door and into the kitchen where Chase was pouring smoothies.

"I do not know what your plan is, but you will suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi said.

He jumped onto Chase's shoulders and pulled his hair.

"What is your plan?"

"OOOOOWWWW! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Chase screamed.

Omi let go and Chase started crying.

"JACKIE! THAT MEAN PERSON HURT ME!"

"See what you did, Omi?" Jack said. "You made him cry. What kind of good guy are you?"

"Okay," Rai said. "Can somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on here?"

"I will be glad to explain."

Everybody looked out the window where WuYa was standing.

"WuYa!" Kimiko said. "What are you up to?"

"Only the most evil plan I have ever thought of!" She laughed manically.

"SCARY WITCH!" Chase shouted. "HOLD ME!" He jumped into Jack's arms.

"You see," WuYa said. "I tricked Chase to go into the Ying-Yang world. Then I pulled him back out!"

"You mean, all of Chase's bad chi is in the Ying Yang world?" Rai asked.

"Yup! And with Chase out of the way, nothing can stop me from finding my powers!"

"Finding you powers?" Kimiko said. "How can you find your powers?

"Well, my dear, Chase locked them up in a music box. All I have to do is find it!"

"Not if we find it first!" Omi said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, we'll see!"

Then WuYa ran off.

"Quick everyone, to Chase's house!" Then Omi ran out the door.

"Does this mean we won't have the smoothies?" Chase asked.


	3. GET THAT BOX!

CHAPTER 3

GET THAT BOX!

_At Chase's House…_

"Where is that box?" Rai shouted. "I've looked high and low and no dice!"

"I remember where I hid it!" Chase screamed. "I finally remember!"

"Where is it?" Kimiko asked.

"It's under my bed."

"Under your bed?" Omi asked. "Who would hide it there? It is such a simple place to look!"

"Which makes it so hard to find!" Rai said. "I get it now! You hid it under your bed because it's such an obvious place no one would look!"

He crawled under the bed and came out the other side.

"It's gone!"

"Looking for this?" WuYa said while holding the box.

"The box!" Jack said. "Get it!"

The Xiaolin Monks sprang into action, jumping and punching and kicking, and sooner or later they all fell out the window.

But that didn't bother them one bit. They got back up and ran for the box, which was on the ground somewhere.

"You'll never get that box!" WuYa shouted.

"We shall see!" Omi shouted back.

_Meanwhile Back Inside…_

"HOW COULD THEY DO SUCH A THING?" Chase shouted. "HOW COULD THESE PEOPLE RESORT TO PHYSICAL VIOLENCE? IT"S UNEEDED! Jack, bring me down there!"

So Jack activated his Heli-Bot, grabbed onto Chase, and started flying down to the ground.

_Meanwhile On The Ground…_

Jack put Chase down and he immediately ran towards the action.

"STOP!" He shouted. Everyone froze.

"I think it's time I put my two cents in!" He said. "First of all: this fighting is unnecessary! People should not be fighting like this! Now I think that…"

He was punched in the face by WuYa and was sent to where Jack was standing. The battle resumed.

"Jack!" Chase said. "Do something!"

"I don't usually fight…" He answered.

"Exactly! That's why you're my best friend!"

Jack smiled.

"But you can't just let these people get hurt!" Chase said.

"I got an idea!" Jack started pressing buttons on his watch.

Meanwhile, the box was in midair, flying directly towards WuYa.

"Come to Papa! Err, Mama!" She said.

About 5 inches away from WuYa, the box was grabbed by a flying robot.

"NOOOO!" WuYa screamed.

"Yes!" Jack said. "Who's useless now?"

"Go Jack!" Chase shouted.

Jack activated his Heli-bot and started flying away, with Chase holding on to his leg.

"Hey, dragons!" Jack shouted. "I'll meet you at the temple!"

Before he could get high enough, WuYa leaped and grabbed onto Chase's leg.

"I am not leaving empty handed!" She said.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Chase screamed. "SHE'S TOUCHING ME! GET HER OFF!"

"My Heli-bot can't handle all this weight!" Jack said.

Then, his Heli-bot exploded and they all started falling. Chase grabbed onto Jack.

"Goodbye, friend!" He said.

"Goodbye, Chase!" Jack shouted back.

They closed their eyes tight. A couple minutes later, Chase opened one eye.

"We're flying!" He said. He opened his other eye while Jack opened up his.

"Nice save, Dojo." Kimiko said.

"This is a dragon?" Chase said. "Wow! I love dragons! And we're so high up!"

"Thank you for riding the Dojo Express." Dojo said. "Next stop: Xiaolin Temple!"


	4. SURPRISE, SURPRISE

CHAPTER 4

SURPRISE, SURPRISE

"Here we are." Dojo said as everyone began to dismount. "Xiaolin Central. Hey, Master Fung!"

He slithered up to the figure and said, "Hey! You're not Fung!"

"I said I will get that box!" Everyone looked up to see WuYa standing before them.

"WuYa!" Chase said. "You will never get that box!"

"Or so you thought, dearest Chase." She said. "You see, if you give me that box, the fighting will end."

Chase beamed. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." She replied.

Chase grabbed the box from Omi and handed it to WuYa.

"FOOL!" She said. "NOW THE WORLD IS MINE!"

"You are just too gullible." Jack said.

"She lied?" Chase said. "That's not nice!"

Just before WuYa opened the box, Jack jumped for the box. He slapped it out of her hand and it fell to the ground.

_SMASH!_

Everyone looked at Jack, then at WuYa, then at Jack again. Eventually they all looked at Dojo.

"Let me see…" He said as he flipped through a book's pages. "Oh, that's nice…"

"What?" Rai asked.

"The pieces…" Dojo explained. "Have been sent to different dimensions!"

"What?" Omi said. "But they're right…"

He pointed to the ground, but nothing was there.

"They're gone!" Kimiko said.

"What do we do?" Rai asked.

"I bet Jack has a plan!" Chase said.

"Hmmm. Actually, I think I do have a plan…" He said.


	5. MAMA MIA

CHAPTER 5

MAMA MIA!

"Behold!" Jack said as he removed the curtain on top of his newest invention. "The Dimension and/or World Traveling Machine!"

"So, this will take us to other dimensions?" Omi said.

"Looks just like your old time machine." Clay said.

"I know. I liked the design." Jack said.

"Jack, you're the best!" Chase said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go." Rai said.

"Wait a second…" Kimiko said. "How do we get back?"

"Well…" Jack explained. "I simply press this button and: Bam! We're back here!"

"Let's go!" Omi said. They all walked into the portal.

Approximately 2.6 seconds later, they all landed in a very strange field, with floating blocks and walking mushrooms.

"Whoa." Jack said. "Looks like my video game. Wait a sec… It is my video game! It's the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I kind of noticed when I saw all the walking mushrooms…" Rai said. "Where to, Dojo?"

"Well…" Dojo replied. "If we find one piece, we'll find 199 more! Oh by the way, the pieces are guarded by evil villains."

"So, if we defeat the villain, we get the pieces?" Omi asked. "I know! I'll ask one of these mushrooms!"

He walked up to a goomba and said, "Hello, friend! Would you like to assist us in defeating the evil villain in this realm?"

Instead of answering, he bit Omi's hand.

"OWWW!" He screeched. "HE BIT ME! SOMEONE HIT HIM OR SOMETHING!"

"Now now," Chase said. "I bet he didn't mean it."

Clay picked it up. "You're not gonna talk, then we have no use for you." He threw him into some other goombas.

"Come, my friends!" Omi said. "Let's go to wherever the villain is!"

"You mean, in the castle over there?" Jack pointed.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Omi started running, with everyone running after him.

When they were gone, WuYa appeared out of nowhere.

"Jack needs to learn how to close his warp holes…" She said as she began to follow the monks.

The monks didn't fight much… The goombas and koopa troopas we're too weak, they just ran them over.

"We're almost there!" Omi said.

A couple seconds later they were at the castle. (Wow, that was fast!) They burst through the door and saw a big reptile thing with a huge spiked shell sitting in a chair.

"So…" He said. "You made it. You're too late. Mario has already lost all his lives, and now you will lose yours!"

"Who's Mario?" Rai asked.

"Never mind him. Just beat Bowser!" Jack answered.

"Who's Bowser?" Rai asked.

Jack sighed. "Just beat the dinosaur up."

So the Xiaolin warriors sprang into action (Again) and started running and jumping and kicking.

But Bowser was too powerful. He hid in his shell most of the time, and the monks just smacked their hands on the spikes, which hurt. A lot.

Meanwhile, Jack walked around the room, while holding Chase's hand. Because he was, of course, scared of Bowser.

"C'mon, Chase!" Jack said. "Just smack him once!"

"Will it end the fighting?" Chase asked.

"Yes! It will end the fighting!" Jack replied.

"Okay. I'll do it." Chase let go of Jack and walked towards Bowser.

Meanwhile, Bowser had all of the Xiaolin warriors in his hands.

"Ha ha ha!" He said. "Look's like I've…"

Suddenly he stopped. He dropped the Xiaolin warriors, and screamed.

"YAAAAAA!" He shouted. "HE'S BITING MY TAIL!"

He ran around the room, but chase didn't stop biting.

"I… Feel…" Bowser said. But before he could finish, he exploded, and a big '1000 points' signal came up.

"Yippee!" Omi said. "Chase has beaten the evil!"

"I feel sorry for him…" Chase said.

Then, a big brick with a ? on it appeared. Omi smacked it, and 200 pieces revealed themselves.

"Yay!" Kimiko said. "We won!"

"Actually, I won!"

Everyone turned and saw WuYa as she jumped over them and grabbed the pieces.

"Yes!" She said. "200 down, 800 to go! Smell you later!" She took out a button and said, "Oh, Jack, by the way… Thanks for the spare button!" Then she vanished.

"I do not tolerate poor performance!" Omi said. "Jack, bring us to the next dimension!"

"You got it!" Jack said as he pressed the button.

Another 2.6 seconds passed as they traveled home.

"Setting coordinates… Done! Everyone in!" Jack said as everyone ran in for another 2.6 seconds of travel.


	6. UNDER THE SEA

CHAPTER 6

UNDER THE SEA

"Why is it so wet here? And how can we breathe underwater?" Rai asked.

"Must be a dimension thing." Jack answered.

"Look at that!" Chase pointed to the hamburger that drove by. "What was that?"

"Looked like a hamburger with lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, extra onions, pickles, ketchup and mustard all wrapped up in a sesame seed bun." Answered Dojo.

"Let's follow it!" Said Rai.

So Dojo grew bigger and they all mounted on his back. It wasn't hard to catch up.

"Who's that ugly looking fish?" One of the people in the car asked.

"Never mind them. We have to keep driving!" Said the other.

"Yo! Weird dudes!" Rai called out. "Stop for a sec!"

"They seem nice." The driver in the car said.

They pulled over at a gas station for a minute.

"Who are you?" The driver asked.

"I'm Rai, this is Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Jack, Chase and Dojo. We're looking for an evil person."

"Well, he's not here." The other person said. "He's back at bikini bottom."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Bikini Bottom." The person said again. "By the way, I'm Patrick and this is Spongebob."

"Pleasure to meet you." Spongebob said.

"Can you take us to this Bikini Bottom of which you speak?" Omi asked.

"Sorry. We're on a quest to get Neptune's crown and save the world!" Patrick said dramatically.

"Hey!" Spongebob said. "Where's the car?"

Very far away they could barely see the Patty Wagon parked in a parking lot.

"Dang!" Patrick said.

"Tell you what…" Spongebob said. "If you get our car back, we'll give you the directions to Bikini Bottom. You can go there while we go get the crown. Then we'll meet you there!"

"Sounds good!" Rai said. "Let's go!"

Dear Readers,

I will ask you nicely at first. Could you please review this story? The more reviews I get the faster I write. So if you like the story, please tell me! Next time I won't be so nice.

P.S.

If you choose to review, please tell me what you'd like to see next…

Ash Ketchum

Sonic the Hedgehog

Star Wars

Thanks!


	7. THE THUG TUG

CHAPTER 7

THE THUG TUG

"They don't look so tough." Rai said as he was standing around the Thug Tug.

"Looks can be deceiving." Spongebob said.

"Let's just get the key to the car and get out of here!" Chase said.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Omi called out.

He went invisible and walked towards the thug

But being invisible, the thug that was walking by walked into Omi and knocked the shroud out of his hands.

"Hey, what the…" The thug said. "Hey! No one bumps into me!"

He swung his fist at Omi, but he ducked, and the thug accidentally hit another thug!

"Hey!" The other one shouted.

And in a matter of seconds, there was a huge brawl going on in the tug.

"Horrible." Chase said. "Just horrible."

"Look!" Kimiko pointed.

"The key!" Patrick said as him and Spongebob began running for the key on the ground.

About 1 foot away, the key was kicked into the fight.

"NOOOOOOO!" Patrick screamed.

"We shall take care of this!" Omi said. "Tornado strike, water!"

"Seismic kick, earth!"

"Judilette flip, fire!"

"Typhoon boom, wind!"

In a matter of seconds, every single thug was knocked out cold, and the key was right in the middle. Spongebob ran to get it.

"Thanks guys!" Spongebob said, holding up the key. "You made it look so easy!"

"Spongebob, we have to get going! We don't have much time left!" Patrick said.

"Right." Spongebob said. "As promised, here's a map to Bikini Bottom."

"Thanks!" Rai said. "Let's go, Dojo!"

"Goodbye, friends!" Spongebob called out.

A couple minutes later, they could see Bikini Bottom.

"I see it!" Kimiko said.

As they got closer, Rai asked, "Are we in the right place?"

And when they landed, they were pretty much sure this wasn't Bikini Bottom, because the sign clearly read 'Planktopolis.'

Dear readers,

It's almost time for the next dimension! What will you choose?

Ash Ketchum

Sonic The Hedgehog

Or

Star Wars

Please review and tell me! If you don't, I'll decide myself.


	8. BATTLE FOR BIKINI BOTTOM

CHAPTER 8

THE BATTLE FOR BIKINI BOTTOM

"THAT'S who we're up against?" Omi said as he looked at one of the giant Plankton statues. "He's huge!"

"Let's just save the town already!" Rai said.

Everywhere were fish with bucket helmets on, building all sorts of statues and monuments. Strangely, they didn't attack.

The gang busted through the front door of the Krusty Krab.

"Alright! It's time to…" Omi looked around, but didn't see Plankton. "Hey! Where's the evil?"

"Down here!" Screamed Plankton. "And if you think you're going to stop me, think again!"

The bucketheads started to walk towards the gang, all chanting 'All hail Plankton.'

"We can take them!" Rai said. "Typhoon boom, wind!"

"Seismic kick, earth!"

"Judilette flip, fire!"

"Tornado strike, water!"

"What the…" Plankton said. "How did you do that? No matter. I still have the upper hand!"

He pressed a button and five bucket helmets appeared from the ceiling and landed on everyone, except Omi.

"Freaks, I command you to kill the other freak!" Plankton called out.

"Oh no!" Omi said. "They are being controlled! No matter. Lasso Boa Boa!"

He threw the lasso over them and trapped them within its grasp.

"Ha! Now I don't have to fight them!" Omi said.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve!" He pressed another button and the ceiling exploded to reveal King Neptune.

"Ha!" Plankton shouted. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I did not expect this." Omi said. "How will I…"

But just then, the unthinkable happened.

Dear Readers,

This is your last chance to vote! The next chapter will reveal the winning dimension! Will it be…

Ash Ketchum

Sonic the Hedgehog

Or

Star Wars

Last chance! Hurry up and vote!


	9. RETURN OF THE KNUCKLEHEADMCSPAZATRON

CHAPTER 9

RETURN OF THE KNUCKLEHEADMCSPAZATRON

The patty wagon burst through the wall and landed in the room. Spongebob and Patrick got out.

"It's the end of the road for you!" Spongebob called out.

"Spongebob?" Plankton said. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Neptune started floating around the room, shooting all sorts of stuff at the good guys. He hit Patrick, and he went flying across the room right into Jack's watch.

"Patrick!" Spongebob shouted.

"Don't worry about me! Get Neptune!" Patrick called back.

"How will we defeat this menace?" Omi asked.

Then, some Jackbots entered the room.

"The master called?" One of them said.

Another flew over to Jack and removed the helmet.

"I'm free!" Jack shouted. "Now: Jackbots! ATTACK!"

The Jackbots flew over to Neptune and kept attacking him. Neptune fought back, but it was no use, he was overwhelmed.

"Finish him, Spongebob!" Patrick shouted.

"ROCK OUT!" Spongebob called as he removed a guitar and played. The guitar shot lasers that destroyed the helmet.

"What the…" Neptune said. "What's going on here?"

"NOOOO!" Plankton screamed.

"It's over. You have lost." Omi said as he stepped on Plankton.

Patrick removed the helmets off the others.

"Way to rock, Spongebob!" Rai said.

"Here's your crown, Neptune." Spongebob said.

"Thank you Spongebob." Neptune replied. "You have been very brave. Wait a minute… What's this?"

Neptune reached into his crown and pulled out 200 pieces.

"You can have these." Neptune gave the pieces to Spongebob.

"Thanks, Neptune." Spongebob replied. "But it was my friends who really did the job. Here…"

Spongebob handed the pieces to Omi.

"Thank you, honorable friend." Omi said. "And now, with our quest complete, we must return home! Goodbye, Spongebob."

"Goodbye, Omi." Spongebob replied.

They all waved as Jack took the button and pressed it for another 2.6 seconds of travel.

Dear Readers,

The polls are closed! Here are your results:

1st place: Ash

2nd place: Star Wars

3rd place: Sonic

So the next chapter will take place in the Pokemon world! Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up!


	10. VIRIDIAN FOREST

CHAPTER 10

VIRIDIAN FOREST

"Wow. What a forest." Rai said as he walked around the new dimension.

"Focus. We have pieces to find!" Omi reminded him.

"Look up there!" Kimiko pointed.

"It's a cat." Rai said

"Not just a cat." Chase said. "A balloon."

Jack activated his Heli-bot and flew up there.

"Hey! Have you seen any pieces around here?" He asked.

"Prepare for trouble!" The first person in the balloon said.

"Make it double!" The second added.

"THAT'S your theme song?" Jack said. "Even I have a better song!"

Jack flew higher and cut the balloon with his Heli-bot.

"Hey!" The person in the balloon shouted. "Look what you've done!"

"Oops." Jack said sarcastically.

They fell to the ground and were instantly surrounded by Xiaolin warriors.

"Tell us where the pieces are!" Omi shouted.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from the forest. "It's Team Rocket!"

"Dang. The twerps are here." Someone in the balloon said.

Dear Readers,

Well, do you like? I hope so. Please tell me if you do!

P.S. Katnappe will be in the next chapter.


	11. POKE WHAT?

CHAPTER 11

POKE WHAT?

"Look!" Rai pointed. "WuYa is with those guys!"

"Hey!" A cat jumped out of the balloon basket and started yelling. "The twerps got a new member!"

"The Xiaolin Warriors!" WuYa shouted. "You will never get to those pieces!"

"Hey!" The cat shouted. "Those are our pieces to sell!"

"They have the pieces!" Jack said. "Get them!"

WuYa and Omi jumped for the basket. About half way there, one of the people from the balloon threw a ball at them.

"Arbok, poison sting!" She yelled.

"Whoa!" The appearance of a giant snake stopped Omi and WuYa dead in their tracks.

The snake shot what looked like darts at them. And just when things couldn't get more confusing, Katnappe appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Jack!" She yelled. "You left your portal running!"

"Dang you Katnappe!" Jack yelled back.

So Jack ran towards Katnappe and started fighting her while WuYa and Omi were fighting each other while fighting the snake at the same time. At the same time Ash and the gang were fighting Team Rocket. AND at the same time Rai, Kim and Clay were fighting some electric mouse. Chase just stood there, cheering on Jack.

And just like that, there was a huge fight in about 3 seconds.

Jack was first to realize the pieces on the ground. They were scattered everywhere, and in the midst of all the fighting, no one realized it.

He broke free of Katnappe, who was holding him down, and immediately ran around, trying to collect them all.

WuYa was second to notice, and broke free of Arbok's wrap attack and also started collecting the pieces.

And about 5 minutes later, someone shouted "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Time suddenly stopped. The dust cleared, reavealing WuYa and Jack, crouched down, reaching for the same piece.

"A Xiaolin Showdown?" WuYa asked. "But it's not a…"

Sure enough, the piece was glowing.

"I wager all of my pieces, against all of your pieces." Since they each already held 99, and one was in Omi's possession for some reason, it would be winner take's all.

"The game is last one standing. Last one in the ring wins." Jack called.

"I accept." WuYa replied.

"Let's go. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!

So the showdown took place. Jack and WuYa stood in a circle surrounded by tall rock pillars, and their friends were standing on them.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Omi asked.

"Don't worry. Jack can do this." Chase replied.

_GONG YI TEMPI!_

Jack started by activating his Heli-Bot and flying high in the air.

"Think, Jack." He said to himself. "What to do. What to do."

"TASTE THIS!" WuYa shouted as she jumped up and kicked jack in the face, which sent him flying.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Jack shouted back as he began flying towards Ash.

When he got to Ash, he grabbed his Pikachu.

"I need to borrow this." Jack told him.

He actually tossed the Pikachu at WuYa. When the Pikachu hit her, it shocked her. Trust me: It did NOT fell good.

The Impact sent her flying out of the arena, which meant Jack was the victor.

"Oh yeah! I rock!" Jack cheered.

"Let's just get out of here. I never want to come here again." Dojo said.

"Katnappe, aren't you coming?" Omi asked.

"No thanks." She replied. "I like the Skittys here."

"Alright then." Omi said. "Let's continue!"

They disembarked for the next dimension.


	12. DEATH STAR

CHAPTER 12

DEATH STAR

"Whoa." Jack said as he wandered around the new dimension. "This place is huge."

"We'll be here forever looking for the pieces." Kim commented.

"Actually, 15 minutes." Rai replied. "I saw this movie, and the place we're standing will blow up in about 15 minutes."

"Perhaps we can use the Ring of the Nine Dragons?" Omi asked.

"No way." Dojo replied. "You'll just weaken yourself."

"What if I just made one more of me?" Omi asked.

"That could work." Dojo replied.

"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Omi shouted.

One more Omi appeared next to the original. It was the fat one.

"Alright, Omi. We must find the pieces." Omi said.

"Alright, Omi." The other one replied. (I'll just call the new Omi Tubby.)

So the group split up. Chase followed Jack, but that was okay.

As Chase and Jack examined the hangar, Chase pointed out something.

"Hey, Jack, maybe we can see the whole hangar from that cockpit." Chase pointed to the nearby TIE fighter.

So Jack used his Jetbootsu to fly to the top. Then he tossed the Jetbootsu to Chase, who did the same.

Jack entered the cockpit with no trouble at all. But as Chase entered, he accidentally kicked the on switch. Really bad idea.

"Oh no!" They screamed in unison as the TIE fighter blasted off towards space.

Meanwhile In some hallway, Tubby searched for the pieces.

"Oh." He whined. "So hungry."

He wandered into the detention block in search of food. Lucky for him, there were no guards. He walked down the long hallway and opened every door until he opened one that held a princess.

"Hello." Tubby said. "My name is Omi." But before the princess could answer, she grabbed Tubby and ran.

Meanwhile, Omi and Rai searched together near the Death Star's superlaser.

"Wow." Omi said. "This is quite a place. I wonder what this button does."

Omi pressed it. Another really bad idea. The button triggered an alarm throughout the entire Death Star, even Kim and Clay heard it.

"What in tarnation was that?" Clay asked.

"Hurry!" Kim replied. "The others might be in trouble!"

The princess heard it as well.

"They're onto us!" She said. "Here: This will protect you." She handed a blaster to Tubby. If there's one thing I know, it's never hand a gun to Tubby.

"Pretty!" Tubby shouted. He began firing everywhere.

"You idiot!" The princess shouted. "They'll hear us!"

The alarm even went to every TIE fighter on the station, including to Jack and Chase.

"LOUD NOISE!" Chase shouted.

"I think we have a bigger problem!" Jack yelled.

Ahead of them, 30 Rebel X-Wings turned their directions from the Death Star, to them.

"YAAAHHH!" They shouted.

Jack immediately took the controls. Yet another bad idea. He shot some of the X-Wings, which made them angry. I don't blame them. I don't like being shot several times.

Jack successfully turned the ship around, only to be faced with 100 TIE fighters!

He swerved in and out of the TIE fighters, and sooner or later he was out of the fighter's hair. But now he had to land.

He was coming in really fast. Would he survive? Would he die? And what's going to happen to the princess and Tubby? And will Kim and Clay get to Omi and Rai before 200 stormtroopers? Find out next chapter!

Dear readers,

That was probably my best chapter yet. Do you agree? Well tell me!


	13. NOT A LOT OF TIME

CHAPTER 13

NOT A LOT OF TIME

And so, the continuation.

As Kim and Clay ran through the Death Star to the source of the alarm, they ran through the detention block and ran into Tubby and the Princess.

"It's the other Omi!" Clay pointed out. "And some gal!"

"Never mind me." The princess told them. "We need to get…"

But before she could finish her sentence, the stormtroopers arrived.

"They're here!" The princess shouted as she pulled out a blaster. "You guys go! I'll hold them off!"

Meanwhile in the TIE fighter, Jack was desperately trying to control the renegade ship from crashing, but no avail.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Jack shouted.

The TIE fighter crashed into a nearby hanger bay, rocketed off the wall, and smashed into another wall. And they kept smashing and rocketing and smashing and rocketing. When it finally stopped, they were in such a position where half the fighter was in space and the other inside. Lucky for them, the cockpit part was inside.

"Wow." Chase said. "What a ride. Can we do it again?"

Meanwhile near the superlaser, Rai and Omi were fighting a small group of stormtroopers when a shadowy figure appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" Omi asked.

"I am Lord Vader." Vader replied. "I heard you pests were messing with my army?"

"It's the evil!" Omi shouted. "Get him!"

Meanwhile in the detention block, the Princess was doing her best to defend the monks while they opened the door into the trash compactor. When the princess couldn't hold out any longer, she decided that if you can't beat them, blow them up. So that's exactly what she did. She threw a thermal detonator towards the troops, which obliterated them.

"Let's just go that way." The princess said.

As the crew ran towards the superlaser, they passed the hangar where Chase and Jack were recovering from their crash.

"Hey!" Jack shouted as he sprang up. "Wait for us!"

Jack grabbed Chase, activated his heli-bot, and flew towards them.

The whole crew was almost back together. All they needed was the real Omi and Rai.

As they entered one of the hallways, they spotted WuYa trying to hack into some weapons vault.

"WuYa!" Kim shouted.

"Monks!" WuYa shouted back.

The crew began running again, this time with WuYa on their tail.

They finally entered the room where the superlaser was held and spotted Omi and Rai trying their best to defend themselves from Vader.

"Guys!" Rai shouted. "We've got 5 minutes left!"

Yippee! The chapter is done! I fell happy for some reason! So, readers, I'll ask you a very important question… Do you think I should add Yu-Gi-Oh to the story? It won't replace anything. I know exactly how to fit it in. It'll take 5 votes to persuade me. Personally, I want it in. But it's not about what I like it's about what YOU like. Please review!


	14. SABER FIGHT

CHAPTER 14

SABER FIGHT

"We've got to help them!" Kim said.

"But how?" Jack asked.

WuYa ran past them and jumped into the fray.

"Come get some!" WuYa shouted.

Vader looked at WuYa and began force-choking her.

"Help me!" She shouted.

"Someone's got to help her!" Chase said.

Chase sprang into action. He ran into Vader, knocking him down, and disturbing his concentration.

Vader sprang back up. He activated his lightsaber and started fighting. The monks dodged his attacks and used their Sheng-Gong-Wu.

As they were fighting, WuYa was gasping for air when she noticed the controls for the superlaser. She ran to the controls, but Jack spotted her and ran to the controls as well. Jack knocked her down, but WuYa dragged him down with her and they began fighting.

A squad of stormtroopers entered the room. Chase decided in order to protect himself and his friends he needed to smack something. So he started smacking the stormtroopers.

WuYa delivered a final blow to Jack's head, which knocked him out. WuYa began fiddling with the controls.

Chase was doing well with the troopers until they decided to bring an AT-ST into the fray, which is bad. Chase ran away, screaming like a little girl.

Vader was beginning to tire out. Then, he finally remembered that the Death Star was under attack. He ran towards the hangar to get to his fighter.

"He's running!" Omi said. "Follow him!"

Vader jumped into the big hole where the superlaser was supposed to be fired. The monks followed, and they began fighting there.

Unfortunately for them, WuYa found the firing button, and the laser prepared for firing sequence.

Meanwhile the AT-ST followed Chase right to where the monks were fighting. So that makes everyone but Jack in the spot where the laser would come out of.

When Jack woke up, it was too late. The laser was firing in 3, 2, 1…

_BOOM!_

The laser fired, which meant that it was over. WuYa had succeeded in destroying the monks. It was a sad moment indeed.

Sad until the smoked cleared. When the smoke disappeared, Jack saw everyone except Vader cramped into the Sphere of Yun.

"NOOOO!" WuYa screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Kim said. "Nice thinking, Omi!"

"Yes, nice." Rai said. "But now that we defeated Vader, can we go before we get blown up?"

"Yes." Omi said as he held up the pieces. "Let's go."

Jack pressed the button and they went home, about 5 seconds before the Death Star was blown up.


	15. SONIC SPEED

CHAPTER 15

SONIC SPEED

The new dimension was a huge city, with many of the roads in awkward positions, like upside-down or sideways. Some had giant holes in them.

"Who would drive on this?" Chase said. "It's a traffic hazard!"

"There is no time to waste." Omi said. "We must find the 200 pieces before: Whoa!"

Before Omi could finish, he lost balance and fell.

"Hey!" He said. "Who did that?"

Then Jack, Kim and Rai all fell.

"What the?" Rai said.

Then Chase and Clay fell.

"This is most strange." Omi said as he began to stand up.

When everyone was up and regaining their balance, they all fell down again.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rai shouted.

"Oww!" Jack yelled. "Chase, you kicked me!"

"I'm all the way over here!" Chase shouted.

"WuYa must be using the Fancy Feet!" Clay said.

"How can she? WE have the Fancy Feet!" Kim pointed out.

"You can't fool me!" Someone shouted. "Show your true from!"

Everyone looked up and saw a blue hedgehog wearing sneakers.

"What're you staring at?" It said. "You malfunctioning or something?"

"Malfunctioning?" Kim said. "We are not robots!"

"You want robots, I can show you robots." Jack said.

"A likely story." The hedgehog spoke. "But I can see right through your clever disguise, Eggman!"

"Now he's calling us eggs?" Rai said. "What's next?"

"I'll show you what's next!" The hedgehog disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Clay asked.

Before he could get an answer, they all fell down again. The hedgehog appeared in front of them.

"Eggman must've given you guys a lot of armor." It said.

"I bet he's the evil!" Rai said. "Use your Sheng Gong Wu!"

"Eye of Dashi!" Clay called out. He shot the lightning blasts at the hedgehog, but he dodged easily. He ran to Clay and kicked him about 50 times before knocking the Eye of Dashi out of his hand.

"Star Hinabi!" Kim shouted. Once again, the hedgehog dodged and kicked.

As Omi used the Orb of Tornami and Rai used the Sword of the Storm, Jack started digging in his jacket for something useful.

The hedgehog ran around the monks in circles, blocking their exit.

"Ha!" The hedgehog said. "It's about time I teach you robots a lesson!"

"Guess I have to save the losers again." Jack said. "Tangle Web Comb!"

With the comb, he created a wall where the hedgehog was running. It crashed into the wall, and fell over unconscious. Then he wrapped him up in the web.

"I'll get out of here!" The hedgehog screamed. "You'll see!"

"First…" Jack said as he walked over to the Hedgehog. "Tell us who you are!"

"You know who I am." The hedgehog spoke. "Why do you even care? You're just wires and circuit boards."

"Can a robot do this?" Jack walked up to Chase and said, "Give me a hug!"

"Awww." Chase said.

As the two men hugged, the hedgehog's expression turned from normal, to baffled.

"Robots can't love!" He shouted.

"Or this?" Jack said. He whispered something to Chase.

In response, Chase tickled Jack. Jack began laughing.

"Robots can't laugh! They can't feel either!" The hedgehog shouted.

Jack whispered to Chase again. Chase pinched Jack on the arm, and Jack gave a little yelp.

"ROBOTS CAN'T DO THAT EITHER!" The hedgehog began to look very upset.

"Will you believe me now?" jack asked.

"I guess so." The hedgehog replied.

Dear readers,

That's another chapter for you. Please keep telling me if you want Yu-Gi-Oh or not. And tell me if you like the story.

P.S. There will be a special appearance by a special character in the next chapter! Who will it be? Please guess! If anyone guesses right, which I highly doubt, I will write super fast! I'll give you one hint: Numerous. That's your hint. Remember: It can be anyone!

P.P.S. I'm sorry to say that will be no chapters from next Sunday to Monday. Sorry! Got lot's of stuff to do!


	16. EGG CARRIER and AUTHOR'S NOTE

CHAPTER 16

EGG CARRIER + A VERY LONG AND BORING AUTHOR'S NOTE

It's good to be back in business! Hello, everyone! This message is very important, so listen up!

First of all, congratulations to psychicchipmunk, who guessed correctly when I asked about numerous. Yes, the answer was Billy Numerous. I said I will write real fast, right? Well, I lied! Instead, psychicchipmunk will decide what the 7th dimension will be! HA! Here's your list:

The Legend of Zelda

Kids Next Door

Futurama

Metroid

Kingdom Hearts

Or any other dimension that has already passed!

Please answer quickly. Only psychicchipmunk can answer.

P.S. Billy Numerous will not be in this chapter. He will be in the next one.

ON TO THE STORY!

"Let me get this straight…" Rai said as he circled the hedgehog. "You are Sonic, and some guy named Eggman is trying to take over the world with some big ship."

"Yup!" Sonic answered. "And that ship is conveniently right over our heads!"

"What are we waiting for?" Clay said. "Wings of Tanabi!"

Rai grabbed Clay's foot, as Kim grabbed his, then Omi, Sonic, Jack and Chase.

As they went higher and higher, the guns on the ship began to fire at the good guys.

"We've got company!" Clay said. "Time for some evasive action!"

Clay swerved in and out of the laser blasts really quickly. Jack barfed.

One turret aimed directly at Sonic and fired. The blast barely missed him, but he still fell. Why? Omi's pants slipped off. Since Jack and Chase were under him, they were falling too.

"Uh-Oh." Sonic said. "The kid's pants came off."

"Help!" Jack screamed.

"I'm coming!" Sonic yelled back.

Sonic was able to grab both of the boys. He turned into a ball, and started speeding towards the ground at speeds unimaginable.

"You idiot!" Jack shouted. "You'll kill us all!"

Instead of going splat, they bounced off the ground and went flying faster then before. They passed the monks, and landed on the ship.

Jack and Chase threw up a couple times before the monks arrived.

"Very impressive." Omi said. "But what about my pants?"

Did you enjoy that? Please review.


	17. MERCENARIES

CHAPTER 17

MERCENARIES

Next to the Death Star, the Egg Carrier was the largest floating thing they had ever seen. On the outside, there was hardly anything to defend it. Just some turrets to protect the outside. No one knew what was inside.

"Wow." Jack said as he looked around in amazement. "Look at this place! It's amazing!"

"Admire it later." Sonic said. "We've got to find Eggman and shut this place down!"

So they split up to search the outside. No one found anything but wires, circuit boards, and some tiny deactivated ships.

"Nothing." Rai said. "Let's go inside."

So they went into the carrier, where they found about 200 or 300 robots, a fat guy with glasses and a mustache, and two other strange people.

"Oh boy." Clay said. "This could be very difficult."

"DRAGON X KUMEI FORMATION!" Omi shouted.

As they took form, some of the robots with lasers started firing, which disrupted the formation.

"You guys are worthless." Sonic said.

Sonic started destroying the robots, one by one. When the monks were able to get back up, they joined in too.

"There's too many of them!" Rai shouted. "We're gonna need help!"

"Jackbots, to the rescue!" Jack said as he pressed some buttons on his watch. But before he could finish, Sonic took the watch and destroyed it.

"We don't need help!" He said.

When there were only 2 left, the monks fell and passed out. Sonic, however, wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Well, that's all of them." He said. "Is that the best you can do, Eggman?"

"That was just the beginning." Eggman said. "You and your friends will not make it out of here alive! You see, I have some new friends that happened to pass by. Now they are my mercenaries!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic said.

"Very well." Eggman motioned to the people next to him. In response, they jumped and landed on both sides of Sonic.

"That's it?" Sonic said. "A hillbilly? You hired a hillbilly? You're pathetic!"

"Look to your right." Eggman said.

"No." Sonic said. "It can't be."

Rai woke up and saw what was happening. "There's too of them!" He said. "But one of them is black!"

"It's Shadow." Sonic said.

Dear readers,

Well, there you have it. Shadow is in the story. Now stop bugging me!


	18. EGGMAN, OVER EASY

CHAPTER 18

EGGMAN, OVER EASY

"Hello, Sonic." Shadow said. "This time, your mine."

Shadow charged at Sonic, but he got out of the way. "I don't think so!" Sonic said.

The rest of the monks finally woke up and went to help Sonic, but Billy Numerous blocked their path.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he multiplied himself into 20 people.

"We can multiply, too!" Omi said as he took out the Ring of the Nine Dragons.

"Omi!" Kim shouted. "Don't!"

"RING OF THE NINE DRAGONS!" Omi shouted as 8 more Omis appeared.

"Attack!" Omi shouted.

So the 9 Omis and the other monks fought Billy, while Sonic fought Shadow.

Jack, however, was able to sneak over to the control room with Chase.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack shouted.

Now that he was small, he was able to make his way into the computer system to change a couple things.

Meanwhile, the fight with Billy was not going well. So it was time to use the heavy artillery.

"Shadow of Fear!" Rai yelled.

Then, the monks multiplied into about 300 monks!

"I'm outnumbered!" Billy screamed. "Help me, mommy!" He ran and jumped out the window.

When that was over, all the extra monks disappeared, leaving only 4.

However, Sonic didn't look to good. He was lying on the floor, lifeless.

"Oh no!" Rai said. "Sonic!"

Dear readers,

There you have it. Another chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!


	19. THE EGG CARRIER'S DESTRUCTION

CHAPTER 19

THE EGG CARRIER'S DESTRUCTION

"Now that Sonic is out of the way…" Shadow said as he looked at the warriors. "I can take care of you and receive my payment."

"We can take him!" Rai said.

"Where's Jack?" Kim asked.

Meanwhile in the control room, Jack was just about done tinkering with the Egg Carrier's controls.

"Changing Chopsticks!" He yelled as he jumped out of the system.

"What did you do in there?" Chase asked.

"It's a surprise." Jack answered.

Jack walked back into the main room and walked up to Eggman.

"Mr. Eggman," He said. "I'm a fellow genius, and I think it would be best to activate the defense systems in this room."

"Right you are!" Eggman replied. "I'll do that right now!"

He ran into the control room and pressed a couple buttons. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Where are all the guns?" He said.

There was a rumble. In a few seconds, just before Shadow was going to deliver the final blow, an alarm went off.

"Foolish Eggman." Jack said as he walked into the control room. "That's the self-destruct button!"

"No it's not!" Eggman replied.

"I guess I must have switched them around!" Jack said.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed.

Meanwhile the monks and Shadow were struggling to keep their balance, but to no avail.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack said as he flew around with Chase holding onto his foot.

Rai activated the Wings of Tanabi and they all flew out of the Egg Carrier.

When they landed, the whole ship blew up and caused a fireworks show. Sonic's lifeless body, however, was on the ship.

"He was a good hedgehog." Clay said.

"I'm right here!" Someone called out.

Everyone turned around and saw Sonic, waving.

"What the? How did you survive?" Rai said.

"I simply grabbed an extra life! You can never have too many of those!" Sonic replied.

The monks looked at him in amazement. Then, Jack spoke up.

"It's raining pieces!" He yelled.

And it was. The remaining 200 pieces fell through the air, and landed on the ground next to them. Omi picked them all up.

"Well," Omi said. "It is time for us to go. Goodbye, Sonic!"

"Goodbye, Omi!" he called as they all disappeared. "Freaks."

"We did it!" Kim said. "We gathered all 1000 pieces! Now we can rest."

"Don't get too comfortable." Jack said. "Cause there's only 999 here."

Dear readers,

Where is the piece that's missing? Hmmm. Maybe… At duel academy? Keep reading and reviewing!


	20. DUEL ACADEMY

CHAPTER 20

DUEL ACADEMY

I bought a new starter deck yesterday that contained all of Jaden's cards, just for this occasion. On with the story!

"What do you mean we're one short?" Kim asked.

"I mean there's another dimension out there with a piece." Jack answered.

"We must hurry! We can not waste any time!" Omi said.

"Hold on, cheese puff!" Jack said. "We don't know where we will end up! All the other dimensions have been nothing but trouble!"

"He's got a point." Clay said.

"We can't wait!" Chase said. "The fate of the world rests in our hands!"

"Power down." Rai said. "WuYa can't get her powers without our 999 pieces."

"One problem." Kim said. "WuYa just stole our pieces."

"WHAT?" All the boys said in unison. "How did we miss THAT?"

"We must hurry!" Omi said.

"I agree with Opi." Jack said. "Let's go."

And so, they ventured off to the new dimension: Duel academy.

They arrived in front of the red dorm. Jaden was outside, customizing his deck when they arrived.

"Whoa." He said. "What an entrance!"

"Excuse me, sir." Omi said. "But is there anyone evil around?"

"The only one evil around here is Chazz." Jaden replied.

"We must find this Chazz!" Omi said.

"Hey, are you new students? Can I see your decks?" Jaden asked.

"Decks?" Jack asked. "What decks?"

"Who are you people?" Jaden asked.

"I am Omi, and these are my friends: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack, and Chase."

"You guys look like a bunch of weirdoes." Jaden said. "I'm Jaden, and if you don't know what dueling is, you better grab some cards and take some classes!"

Dear readers,

So the monks are going to learn how to duel. This should be good. But who's in possession of the last piece? Keep reviewing!


	21. DUELING

CHAPTER 21

DUELING

"Look at all these cards!" Rai said as they walked into the card shop.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Jaden said. "Choose 50 so we can start!"

So the monks started running all over the shop like kids at a candy store. They picked some up, looked at them, and threw them on the ground. Sometimes they saw one that they liked, but rarely.

It took 3 hours and 37 minutes to complete their decks. They walked back outside to gaze at their precious cards.

"Alright!" Jaden said. "Why don't we start dueling?"

"We don't know how." Jack said.

"I'll teach you!" Jaden said. "Everyone to the red dorm!"

So for the next 3 days, Jaden taught, and taught, and taught. And man can he teach! He told them everything from monsters to traps, and everything in between. For the monks, it was gruesome. Having to memorize every single detail!

"Finally!" Jaden said as he walked outside with the others following. "I'll choose one of you to duel with so I can give you an example."

"Don't pick me!" Jack said. "I'm not ready."

"I pick Jack." Jaden said.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted. "What did I just say?"

"Get over here!" Jaden said.

Jack obediently walked over to where the duel would take place.

"You understand everything I taught you, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"Then it's time to get your game on!" Jaden yelled.

And the duel commenced. They both drew 5 cards. Jack went first.

"Okay." He said. "I'll summon Overdrive in attack mode!"

As he laid the card down, the monster appeared in the field.

"I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn." Jack said.

"A good start." Jaden complimented. "But I can do better! First I'll play Graceful Charity, so I can draw 3 cards, but I have to discard 2."

He drew the cards and placed a couple in the graveyard.

Dear Readers: Some of the cards in this story are not in Jaden's deck, but just go with the flow.

"Now I play Monster Reborn, so I can summon the card I just discarded! The Trojan Horse!"

The horse took the field.

"Since that was a special summon, I can still summon something! I'll sacrifice my horse to summon: Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Bladedge entered the field.

"What a second…" Jack said. "You need two sacrifices for that card!"

"That's where my horse's special effect kicks in!" Jaden replied. "The Trojan Horse counts as two sacrifices! Now I'll attack your overdrive!"

"Not if I play my face-down: Negate Attack!" Jack said.

"Good play." Jaden complimented again. "Something tells me that this duel will be awesome!"

Dear Readers,

I like this! Do you? TELL ME!

P.S. These cards are 100 real. I have all of them.


	22. TOURNAMENT TIME

CHAPTER 22

TOURNAMENT TIME

The duel between Jack and Jaden was a fierce one. Jack's machines proved to be quite effective, but so were Jaden's Elemental Heroes. In the end, Jaden was victorious, but only with 100 life points left.

"You put up an impressive fight." Jaden said. "You may have a good chance in the tournament."

"Tournament?" Jack said.

"Yes. There's going to be a tournament this after noon." Jaden said. "Winner receives a gift basket with all sorts of goodies, 1,000 dollars in cash, and some mysterious thing that is said to have untold powers. To me, it just looks like a piece of a broken box."

"The piece!" Omi shouted. "We must get it!"

"You believe in that magic mumbo jumbo?" Jaden said. "I'm in it for the cash!"

"Including Jaden…" Jack said. "That's seven chances to win! It's in the bag!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Jaden said. "All the duelists are expert players. We should go see who's against who right now. You guys should quickly sign up."

"We will meet you there!" Omi said.

When it was time for the pairings for the tournament, the gang made it just in time to see who they were battling.

"Look." Omi said as he pointed to the big screen. "Everyone seems pretty easy. Oh no!"

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I have to fight Jaden! This is most bad!" Omi replied.

"I'm not holding back!" Jaden told him.

The only one left in their group without a challenger was Chase. That would change, though.

When Chase's picture was revealed next to his challenger, he was not pleased.

"I'm fighting Chazz." Chase said.

"This will be fun!" Chazz said.

Dear readers,

It's tournament time! Who'll win? Well I've got a proposition for you! I want **you **to vote and tell me who you want to compete in the grand finale! Choose only one. Will it be…

Jack

Chase

Omi

Clay

Kim

Rai

That person will be fighting in the grand finale! REVIEW NOW!


	23. GET YOUR GAME ON!

CHAPTER 23

GET YOU GAME ON!

The tournament began. Jack, Clay, Kim and Rai all made it through the first round easy. Jack's deck consists of all sorts of machines. Clay and Rai used strong monsters and hardly any spell or traps. Kim had fairies and other light monsters with lots of effects and spells.

Omi and Chase were in for a tough battle. Omi had to fight Jaden, and Chase had to fight Chazz. If they won, it would be a miracle. Chase was up first.

Chase's deck had many weak monsters, but many effective spells and traps. He also had a secret emergency combo when things were looking bad.

"Ready to lose?" Chazz mocked.

"No, but I am ready to duel!" Chase called back.

"I'll move first." Chazz said as he drew. "In case you didn't know, I have a whole new deck, with all new cards!"

"Prove it." Chase said.

"I will!" Chazz said. "I summon Flaming Rage Sprite in attack mode!"

The card appeared on the field.

"He may only have 100 attack points, but he can attack yours directly! Even on the first turn!" Chazz said. "Attack!"

The sprite attacked Chase, but nothing really happened.

"100 points isn't that much." Chase said.

"Maybe so…" Chazz said. "But every time I attack your life points directly, he gains 1000 attack points!"

"That's not good." Chase said. "But it's my turn now!'

He drew a card and smiled.

"I play this: Hayabusa Knight! And I equip it with axe of despair!" Chase said as he played the cards.

"The best part is that my knight can attack you twice! And with axe of despair, he has 2000 attack points! Now I'll attack your sprite!"

The knight attacked the sprite. Chazz lost 900 points.

"Now I'll attack you! Should have thought before you ended your turn so quickly."

The knight attacked Chazz, and in total, he lost a devastating 2900 life points, making his current life points 1100.

"You'll pay for that!" Chazz yelled.

Dear readers,

Did you like? TELL ME IF YOU DID! And while you're at it, vote for who you want to be in the finale! It can be any of the good guys. Review!


	24. OMI vs JADEN

CHAPTER 23

JADEN vs. OMI

Sometime this month, could all the hardcore Jack Spicer Fans review and tell me that they are a hardcore Jack Spicer Fan? Thank you.

While Chase and Chazz dueled, Jaden and Omi were dueling as well.

"I am not holding back on you!" Omi said.

"Neither am I. Let's throw down!" Jaden replied.

"I will go first." Omi said. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!"

The Ox appeared.

"I will end my turn." Omi said.

"My turn!" Jaden said. "I'll put five cards face down!"

"Five?" Omi said. "Why?"

"Now I only have one card in my hand. It's Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Jaden summoned the card. "And his effect allows me to draw two cards."

"Now I can attack it!" Omi said. "Attack!"

"I don't think so!" Jaden said. "I play Hero Barrier, which deflects your attack!"

"Big deal." Omi said. "I'll attack next turn."

"You wont!" Jaden said. "I play another face down card: Polemeryzation, so I can fuse Bubbleman with Avian and Sparkman from my hand to form: Elemental Hero Tempest!"

"Oh boy." Omi said.

"Now tempest: Attack Battle Ox!"

Omi lost 1100 points.

"Now I activate de-fusion, to turn Tempest back into Sparkman Avian and Bubbleman!" Jaden said.

"Time to finish the job!" Jaden said. "Sparkman, Avian, Bubbleman: Attack now!"

The heroes all attacked at once, which resulted in one huge mind-boggling blow. Omi was defeated.

"You okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Omi replied. "But I am most shamed."

"It's okay." Jaden said. "Everyone gets another chance. You're not officially removed from the tournament. You have to face someone else that lost."

"Okay!" Omi said. "Next time, I'll win!"

Dear readers,

Remember to answer the question from the beginning, and also tell me who you think should be in the finale. Do it before Omi has to duel again!

See you in a jiff!


	25. THE DUEL CONTINUES

CHAPTER 25

THE DUEL CONTINUES

Would all the hardcore Jack fans tell me that they're a fan? Thanks.

Omi and Jaden may have been finished, but Chase and Chazz were still fighting.

"One more turn and victory is mine!" Chase said.

"Just try to beat me." Chazz said. "Remember when I said I had a whole new deck? Guess what: I Lied! So I'll activate Polemeryzation, to fuse the three cards in my hand to create: XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The giant mechanical dragon appeared on the field. Chase was so in trouble.

"Go!" Chazz said. "Attack Hayabusa knight!"

As ordered, the mechanical thing attacked his knight, so Chase lost 800 points.

"I said I would win." Chazz said. "I'm always right."

"I'll put a monster in defense and set one card face down." Chase said.

"Ha!" Chazz said. "I'll crush your little defense! ATTACK!"

"Not so fast!" Chase said. "I activate my face down: Invincible Hero!"

"Big deal." Chazz said. "It protects those stupid heroes."

"You may want to look at this." Chase said.

"What?" Chazz said. "It's Bubbleman?"

"That's right!" Chase said. "And he survives!"

"I'll wipe you out next turn." Chazz said.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Chase said. "I activate this: Skyscraper!"

Chazz was beginning to worry when the buildings rose.

"Now Bubbleman gets 1000 extra points! But I'm not done!" Chase said. "I play H-Heated Heart! So Bubbleman gets 500 more attack points!"

"Still not enough." Chazz said.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve!" Chase said. "I play the Reinforcements card, to increase Bubbleman's attack by 500 more points!"

"You're kidding me!" Chazz said.

"I kid you not!" Chase said. "First I'll play Graceful Charity, to draw 3 and discard 2."

Chazz was really panicking.

"Now I play O-Over soul, to special summon the card I just ditched: Sparkman!" Chase laid down the card.

"Now I'll attack your bucket of bolts over there with Bubbleman!" Chase said. "Then I'll attack you directly with Sparkman!'

Bubbleman obediently obliterated XYZ Dragon Cannon, and Sparkman finished the job. When the building from Skyscraper disappeared, Chase could see Jaden in the crowd, shouting his name like crazy.

"I win Chazz." Chase said.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Chazz yelled. "I DON'T LOSE TO LOSERS!"

Jaden walked up on stage. "Next time, don't underestimate your enemy."

YAY! BUBBLEMAN ROCKS! Anyway, review and say who should be in the finale.


	26. SEMIFINALS

CHAPTER 26

SEMI-FINALS

After Omi had made quick work of his other opponent, they all met in the red dorm to chat.

"Nice job, guys!" Jaden said. "We all made it through!"

"The Semi-Finals are going to be tougher, though." Kim said. "We all have to fight a friend."

"She's right." Rai said. "All of us, Syrus, and Hassleberry. It's going to be a tough competition."

"What are we worried about?" Jaden said. "We'll all do just fine!"

Yes, I know it was REALLY short, but the real reason I typed this is because I must tell you something.

THIS STORY HAS REACHED 50 REVIEWS! Isn't that awesome? Yippee! Oh, and by the way: What's a Monkey Man of Ragus 5?


	27. BEGINNING OF THE SEMIFINALS

CHAPTER 27

BEGINNING OF THE SEMI-FINALS

The Semi-Finals began a couple hours after the chat in the dorm. The pairings were Omi vs. Syrus, Rai vs. Clay, Jaden vs. Hassleberry, and Jack vs. Chase. Kimiko was disqualified because she was caught cheating in some duel.

The duels were quick. Omi beat Syrus easy. Jaden practically annihilated Hassleberry. Rai beat Clay quickly. Chase and Jack didn't duel yet, but they were about to.

They stepped out on the stage to begin the duel. Neither of them said anything as they began. Jack went first.

"Alright." Jack said as he drew. "I'll place Overdrive in attack mode, and equip it with 7 completed, so its attack is 2300!"

Jack placed the cards on his duel disc. Overdrive appeared on the field, but it was bigger than usual.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." Jack said.

"It's my move!" Chase said as he drew as well. "I'll activate Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards and discard two."

"Big deal." Jack said. "When will you do something interesting?"

"Right now!" Chase said. "I activate the spell card O-Over Soul, which allows me to summon a Hero from my graveyard! And I choose the one I just tossed: Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Sparkman appeared on the field.

"But that's not all!" Chase said. "I activate Monster Reborn, to get another monster from my graveyard! I choose: Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Clayman appeared next to Sparkman.

"I'm not finished!" Chase said. "Those were special summons! And now I can sacrifice them to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Sparkman and Clayman disappeared, and Bladedge appeared in their place.

"And now I'll change the field a bit with Skyscraper!" Chase announced as the buildings rose up.

"That increases Bladedge's attack by 1000!" Chase said. "And I'll equip it with another card: H-Heated Heart, to make a grand total of 4100 attack points!"

Jack smirked.

"Bladedge: ATTACK!" Chase announced.

"What a waste." Jack said. "Have you forgotten about my face-down card? It's called Ring of Destruction!'

Chase's smile turned into a big frown.

"We both lose 4100 life points because of your Bladedge!" Jack said.

"NO!" Chase said.

"That's right." Jack said. "It's a tie."

"That's impossible!" Chase said. "I had that duel all wrapped up!'

"Looks like you thought to soon." Jack said.

Dear readers,

Wow! A tie! Do you know why it was a tie? Because you said so! In the polls, it was a four way tie between Jack, Chase, Rai and Omi! And you expect me to make the final vote? I don't think so! I got an idea: How about you vote again, this time for a different person? I'll count your vote from before. If you don't, I know exactly how to decide a victor. See you next time!


	28. FINALE

CHAPTER 28

FINALE

Dear readers,

Um, I am SOOOOOO sorry about that whole voting thing. I sort of miscalculated and things got mixed up. My very sincere apologies to everyone, and I hope you can forgive me. The real winner was Rai. Once again, I am very sorry, but I hope that you'll still keep reviewing like you always do. Anyway, back to the story!

It was a very long month for the guys at Duel Academy, with duel after duel after duel. In the end, when Rai went against Jaden, Jaden and Rai made a deal to split the prize, the monks getting the piece of course. And thus, the duel ended, and Rai was the championship winner. Or was he?

"I'm the best duelist there ever was!" Rai shouted to the heavens.

"Watch it." Jaden said. "If we didn't make that deal, we don't know who would have won."

"You have proven yourself most worthy." Omi said. "I ensure that there will be a bright future ahead of you."

"Or a dark one!" A familiar voice yelled. "If you won the tournament, then how come I won too?"

"It's WuYa!" Kim said.

"Precisely." WuYa said. "And there can't be two winners in this tournament."

"Who's that?" Jaden asked.

"You don't want to know." Clay replied.

"I'm willing to duel you!" Rai said. "For the prize, and technically the world!"

"But you don't stand a chance." WuYa said. "What good is a deck filled with monsters that can only attack?"

Rai looked at his deck.

"That's right." WuYa said. "So you can either give up, or live knowing that me ruling the world was all your fault. And it was your fault last time, too."

"I can defeat you!" Rai said.

"Fine." WuYa said. "Then let's go."

"If I win, I get all your pieces." Rai said.

"If I win, you never have to mess with my affairs again." WuYa said.

"Sounds good." Rai said. "When do we start the insults? That's my favorite part."

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Kim said.

"Not with that deck." Jaden said. "But with mine."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"When that person said stuff about taking over the world, I swapped his deck with mine." Jaden replied.

"He has no experience with your deck!" Kim said.

"That doesn't matter in a duel." Jaden said.

"I'll move first!" Rai said. "What the heck are these?"

"They're your stinky cards." WuYa said.

"I guess I'll play them." Rai said. "Let's try Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

Clayman appeared on the field in a defensive stance.

"I'll place down two cards and end my turn." Rai said.

"Is that all?" WuYa said. "I don't know how you got here with those moves. Anyway, I'll summon Jirai Gumo in attack formation!"

A VERY large spider appeared on the field, with 2200 attack points and 100 defense points.

"Now I think I'll attack Clayman over there! But first I have to flip a coin, and if I call it wrong, I'll have to sacrifice half my life points." WuYa pulled a coin from her pocket and tossed it.

"Tails!" She said.

And tails it was.

"Ha!" WuYa said. "It's fair game!"

The spider crashed into Clayman and annihilated him.

"He won't stay in the grave for long! Because I activate O-Over Soul, to get him back!" Rai said.

Clayman reappeared on the field.

"Now I'll activate E-Emergency Call, to get a hero from my deck." Rai searched in his deck. "And now I'll summon it! It's called: Elemental Hero Airman!"

"Big deal." WuYa said.

"It is a big deal!" Rai said. "Because due to his effect, I can get a hero from my deck!"

"So?" WuYa said.

"Now I'm going to equip it with H-Heated Heart, now its attack is 2300!" Rai announced.

"So what? You can squash a bug." WuYa said.

"Now I'll activate this: R-Righteous Justice!" Rai said.

"Ha!" WuYa said. "I have no spell or trap cards on the field!"

"That's not the point." Rai said. "Now I'll activate Hero's Bond, to summon a hero from my hand! I choose Sparkman!"

Sparkman appeared on the field.

"Now for the finale!" Rai said. "I activate Skyscraper, along with Hero Flash!"

"What does that mean?" WuYa said.

"First, Skyscraper means I can increase all my Hero's attack by 1000!" Rai said. "And Hero Flash means I can attack you directly!"

"That's impossible!" WuYa said.

"Yes it is!" Rai said.

All the heroes attacked WuYa, which meant Rai was the victor.

"Rai!" Kim said. "You did it"

"Thanks, Jaden." Rai said.

"Don't mention it." Jaden said.

"You may have won the duel," WuYa said. "But I'll be back! You'll see!"

She ran away.

"You did a very nice job." Omi said.

"Thanks, Omi." Rai said.

They celebrated for the rest of the day in the red dorm. Everyone was there, even Chazz bothered to come. Then when it was sunset, it was time to leave.

"Well," Jaden said. "It's been fun."

"You bet." Rai said.

"I'll see you around." Jaden said.

"You too." Rai said as Jack pressed the button and they all disappeared.

When they appeared back home, they all landed on the floor.

"It's finally over!" Chase said.

"I know." Jack said. "I thought it would never end."

"Uh, guys?" Kim said. "Since when was home a ruin?"

Dear Readers,

That's right! It's Zelda time! YIPPEE! And this is my biggest chapter yet!


	29. I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN CHINA ANYMORE

CHAPTER 29

I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN CHINA ANYMORE

"Where are we?" Rai said. "It looks like a ruin, only there are people who aren't really people, but walking pigs."

"I reckon we need a way out of here fast." Clay said.

"The remote's battery died." Jack explained. "I had to use the Eye of Dashi and the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Where are we going to get that much power?"

"We could ask politely." Chase said.

"Yes, let's find one of those big menacing pigs with spears and ask them if they know where we can find a power source that equals two Sheng Gong Wu." Kim said.

"I think those pigs found us." Rai said.

About 20 pigs had already gathered around them, and the spotlights were shining on them.

"DRAGON X KUMEI FORMATION!" Omi announced.

As they took formation, the pigs ran away for some reason.

"What was that?" Jack asked. "They just ran away. We didn't even do anything."

"Something's suspicious." Omi said.

"You mean more suspicious then that moving barrel?" Chase said.

"Moving barrel?" Omi said. "Evil resides under that barrel!"

"But why under a barrel?" Rai said. "Wouldn't a hero be under a barrel?"

But Omi was already rushing towards the barrel. He smashed it into a thousand pieces, revealing a tiny kid with green clothes and a hat.

"Okay." Kim said. "What's with the kid?"

"Awkward." Dojo mentioned.

"See, Omi?" Rai said. "A helpless kid."

"I am most sorry." Omi said.

But by then, the kid was running off towards the main gate. The monks followed.

"Kid!" Rai said. "It's too dangerous!"

They all ran through the gate, still chasing the kid. They chased him through the entire fort that they were in. Upstairs, downstairs, sideways- any way you could think of.

After a very long chase, they all ended up next to one last door, which was locked. It was a dead end.

The kid quickly picked up the sword that was lying around and pointed it to the monks.

"Hey, hold on kid." Jack said. "No reason to use medieval weapons."

"We just want to help." Chase said.

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?" The kid said. "I RAN THROUGH THIS WHOLE FORTRESS CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE EVIL!"

"Sorry." Kim said.

"Let me ask you something:" The kid said. "Do you know where we are?"

The monks shook their heads.

"Then I have a lot of explaining to do!" The kid said.

Dear Readers,

How do you like the first part of the Zelda segment? Review please! Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to make Link silent like the games do.


	30. THE QUEST BEGINS

CHAPTER 30

THE QUEST BEGINS

"So…" Rai said. "You are Link and you are on a quest to save your sis and the world by defeating Moblins and other assorted creatures with your sword?"

"Yes." Link replied. "And my shield."

"So what are we waiting for?" Jack said. "We should find your sister and a power source big enough to fuel the dimension and/or world traveling machine."

"What about the Triforce?" Link said.

"Triforce?" "Chase said. "What's a Triforce?"

"Only the most powerful thing in the entire universe!" Link yelled. "Probably one shard can fuel your thingy!"

"Then let's find the shard!" Omi announced.

"It's buried at the bottom of the ocean." Link said.

"That should be easy to find." Jack said.

"EASY?" Link said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"We've got Sheng-Gong-Wu power!" Omi said.

"Sheng-Gong what now?" Link said.

"Never mind." Omi said. "Let's save your sis and leave."

Clay busted open the door and they charged in. Link immediately began opening the cell across the room.

"Something's strange." Rai said. "Stranger than that kid."

"Maybe it's that bird up there." Chase said. "Isn't he cute?"

"Bird's aren't strange." Rai said.

"You may want to take another look." Kim said.

The bird was about half the size of Jack's house. It did not look friendly, and it was preparing to attack!

"Quick!" Jack said. "We got to get out of here!"

"Link!" Rai said. "Take the Shroud of Shadows and get out of here!"

"How do I use this?" Link said.

"Just say Shroud of Shadows!" Rai answered. "Get the pointy-eared girls out of here!"

As Link escorted the shocked girls out of the room, the monks got into Dragon X Kumei formation.

"Prepare to taste defeat giant bird!" Omi said. "ATTACK!"

The monks sprang into action, again. They began using their elements against the giant bird. However, the bird was too strong. It was invulnerable to all their attacks.

"Retreat!" Rai yelled. "He's too strong!"

So the monks escaped the room. However, the bird followed them. They had to find out a way to escape.

"What do we do?" Kim said.

Clay suddenly remembered something.

"Dojo?" He said. "Are you still there?"

Dojo finally came out of Clay's hat.

"Yes?" He said.

"Escape, please?" Clay asked.

"Right!" Dojo said. "We're out of here!"

Dojo enlarged himself and they all flew away. But they forgot one thing: Birds can fly.

"He's still following us!" Clay said. "Any bright ideas?"

"I have one!" Jack said. "Sphere of Yun!"

He encased the bird in the sphere. Since it was so small, the bird exploded.

"Yes!" Jack said. "That's how you defeat a bird!"

They found Link and the girls near one of the docks.

"Hey guys!" Link said. "What happened to the bird?"

"He exploded." Rai said.

"Oh." Link said. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet my boat: The King of Red Lions!"

"Hello." The boat said.

"That boat can talk!" Omi said.

"Of course he can!" Link said. "He's magic!"

"Well…" Chase said. "That's nice. I suggest that this boat take home all these girls, and we go search for one of those Triforce pieces."

"Sounds good!" Link said. "I'll be home in a bit, sis!"

"Okay, Link!" His sis said.

As the boat sailed away, the monks hopped on Dojo.

"Have you ever rode a dragon before?" Clay said.

"I've rode many things." Link said as he mounted. "How bad can it be?"

So they all flew off in search of the Triforce pieces.

Dear readers,

I like this story! Do you? Tell me!


	31. THE SEARCH FOR THE TRIFORCE SHARDS

CHAPTER 31

THE SEARCH FOR THE TRIFORCE SHARDS

The Great Sea was a really big place to search. They traveled for hours before arriving at the first Triforce Site: Outset Island.

"This is my home island!" Link said. "How about some soup? My grandma makes a mean bottle of soup."

They arrived at Link's house. His sis wasn't there yet.

"Hey grandma!" Link shouted. "I'm back!"

"Link!" An old lady walked into view. "It's been days! I was worried!"

"I can defend myself." Link said. "Anyway, want to meet my friends?"

"Wow." The lady said. "They look nice."

"Hello." Omi said. "I am Omi, and these are my friends: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Jack and Chase."

"Hello to you!" The lady said. "Would you like some delicious soup? I am cooking some right now."

"We'd be delighted!" Chase said.

As they all sat down with some soup, Link's grandma started speaking.

"So…" She said. "Where do you people come from?"

"We come from another dimension!" Dojo said.

"Wow." Link's grandma said. "That's interesting."

"Thanks for the soup, grandma!" Link said. "We're going to get a Triforce shard!"

"Have fun!" She said.

The gang exited the house. As they began the trip up the mountain, Link introduced many of the townsfolk. When they arrived at the top of the mountain, Link removed a leaf from his pocket.

"I don't know how all of us will make it to the head over there." Link said as he pointed to a giant head statue.

"Don't worry." Rai said. "We've got ways to get over there."

Link used his Deku Leaf, and Jack used his Heli-Bot with Chase holding onto his leg. Rai used the Jetbootsu, Omi used the Wings of Tanabi, Kim used the Longi Kite, and Clay used the Silver Manta Ray.

"Wow." Link said. "That was a great display."

"Let's just find the Triforce!" Rai said. "Fist of Tebigong!"

The rock smashed into a thousand pieces, revealing a hole. They all jumped in and entered the 40 floors of darkness.

Dear readers,

Yay! Triforce thingies! Review please!


	32. THE 40 FLOORS OF DARKNESS

CHAPTER 32

THE 40 FLOORS OF DARKNESS

The 40 floors of darkness was, well, dark. And deep. But it would be well worth it in the end. Or would it?

"Floor number one." Link said. "This shouldn't be hard."

They made quick work of the enemies, and then moved on to floor number two. Then three, and four, and five, and six, and seven…

Then 39. Floor 39 was one floor away from victory.

"The final floor." Jack said as he fell to the ground. "Thank god."

Everyone was on the floor, everyone but Link. He wasn't breaking a sweat.

"C'mon, guys!" Link said. "Get up!"

"I don't fell like it." Rai said.

"Try some of grandma's soup. That should help." Link held out a bottle filled with soup.

Omi drank it first. Instantly, he was filled with energy. He handed the bottle to Rai. Then he was filled with energy. Sooner or later everyone was up and about.

"That's good." Link said. "Now this floor should be easy."

"Let's go!" Omi said.

Then, 3 armored warriors stepped into the fray. 2 were gray, the other was a different color.

"We warn you." Omi said. "Stand down!"

Instead, one of them smacked Omi with his hand, which sent him flying.

"That's it." Omi said. "DRAGON X KUMEI FORMATION!"

They formed up and charged them head-on. They collided and there was a huge blast. When the smoke cleared, they saw the monks standing on top of the knights.

"Yes!" Jack said. "We won!"

"Quick!" Link said. "Down the hole!"

They all jumped down the hole into the last floor. There was a chest in the middle of the room. Chase walked up to it.

"Here it is!" Chase said. "The Triforce- Chart?"

Chase held up a map with a picture of the Triforce on it.

"Oh yeah." Link said. "The chart…"

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Jack said.

"We need to get it deciphered." Link said.

"Who can do that?" Kim asked.

Link sighed. "Oh, god."

Dear readers,

I like Zelda much! Tingle's coming to the story! Review now!


	33. TINGLE

CHAPTER 33

TINGLE

Here's another chapter of the story. Review when you're done.

The gang traveled across the sea from Outset Island to Tingle Island, where Tingle lived.

"Hello!" Tingle said as the gang arrived at the island. "What can I do for you, Mr. Fairy?"

"We need to get something deciphered." Link said.

"You do not want to play?" Tingle said.

"Who is this guy?" Rai asked.

"Here." Link handed Tingle the Triforce Chart. "Decipher it."

Tingle stared at the chart for a bit before answering. "It will cost about 400 rupees."

"400?" Link said. "Are you crazy?"

"You want it deciphered?" Tingle said.

"I don't have that kind of dough!" Link said.

"Then I will not decipher it." Tingle answered.

"You guys have any extra money?" Link turned to the monks.

"No." Omi said. "But we have Sheng-Gong-Wu."

Omi removed the Fist of Tebigong from his pocket.

"Decipher this map…" Omi said. "Or you will suffer a cracked head!"

"Are you threatening me?" Tingle said.

"Maybe so…" Omi said. "Is it working?"

"Heck yeah!" Tingle replied. "I'll decipher it right away!"

Tingle got to work on the map, and was finished within seconds.

"Here you go:" Tingle said. "One deciphered map."

"Thanks." Link said. "Now let's get that shard!"

Dear readers,

Yay! Another chapter done! Keep reading and reviewing!


	34. PAW ISLAND HIDEOUT

CHAPTER 34

PAW ISLAND HIDEOUT

With a deciphered map and a terrified Tingle, it was time to hit the hay. Unfortunately for them, the hay was miles away.

"Where are we going?" Jack whined. "We've been flying for hours."

"We've only flied a couple feet." Kim said. "You can still see Tingle."

"Why does he charge so much?" Rai said. "It's just a map."

"Tingle is very crazy." Link replied. "And isn't anyone wondering where I told Dojo to go?"

No one spoke.

"Fine." Link said. "I'll tell you anyway. We're headed for Paw Island, my hideout. It's pretty good for me, and maybe we can all fit into it."

"What's it like?" Jack asked. "It better have a wide screen television."

"A what?" Link said.

"Never mind." Jack said.

"Anyway…" Link continued. "It's well guarded because of all the grass. I'm the only one who knows where the entrance is. The only thing is the basement: It's inhabited by Chu Chus"

"Trains?" Omi asked.

"No." Link replied. "Tiny annoying jelly-like monsters."

"That won't be a problem." Clay said. "We're not going to sleep in the basement."

"Look!" Link said. "We're here!"

Above the island, it looked like a paw. That's why it was called Paw Island.

They landed near the center. Link showed them the entrance to the hideout.

"Wow." Clay said. "This is pretty convenient."

"Make yourselves at home." Link said. "We leave as soon as everyone is ready."

"Clay!" Chase shouted from outside. "I need the Changing Chopsticks!"

"Oh." Clay said. "Right."

He slid the Sheng-Gong-Wu through the entrance so Chase could come in.

"It's a bit bare." Jack said.

"You want to see downstairs?" Link said.

"No thanks." Jack answered.

"How about a slumber party?" Kim asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Chase said as he grew large again. "We can tell scary stories, do shadow puppets, and have some of Dojo's famous smores!"

"Don't get too comfortable." Link said. "It's only temporary."

Unfortunately, they did get comfortable. No one got any sleep because they were up all night. Link was sound asleep at precisely 11:00. In the morning at 9:00, link removed his Skull Hammer.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted as he banged the hammer everywhere. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Everyone stumbled out of their sleeping bags.

"What's the deal?" Rai asked. "You said when we were all ready."

"I figured that if I waited I would be 67 by the time you woke up." Link replied. "EVERYONE UP AND OUT!"

The gang slowly mounted Dojo when they got outside. Link told Dojo where to go, and they were on their way.

Dear readers,

The slumber party is ruined! But the world comes first, right? Keep reading and reviewing!


	35. SHARD FISHING

CHAPTER 35

SHARD FISHING

After 5 hours of flying, Dojo finally stopped and morphed into a boat. Everyone woke up because they were asleep.

"We're here!" Link said. "The shard site!"

Everyone looked into the ocean.

"Where is it?" Rai asked.

"Down there." Link pointed. "Under the sea."

"Let's go down there!" Kim said. "Silver Manta Ray!"

They all hopped into the Silver Manta Ray and began the long trek to the bottom of the sea.

"Wow." Jack said. "This is like that Submarine Roid that Syrus showed me."

"When was this?" Chase asked.

"You don't need to know." Jack replied.

"Look!" Link said. "There it is!"

Link pointed to a light at the bottom of the ocean.

"Alright." Rai said. "Who's going to use the Gills of Hamachi?"

"I'll use the whatever it is." Link replied. "It is my solemn duty."

Link activated the Gills of Hamachi and began swimming out into the ocean. Everyone watched as he went deeper and deeper. Soon, they were unable to see him.

Link was traveling as fast as he could towards the light. When it looked like there was just a couple more feet, an Octorok grabbed his leg. Link struggled to get free, but to no avail. He grabbed his sword and cut off the Octorok's leg. When he was free, he swam towards the light. But he didn't find any sort of shard. He found an aquatic utopia. It was simply astounding. Instantly, a thousand questions popped into his head. What is this? Where am I? When will Twilight Princess come out? He swam towards the castle.

On his way there, he spotted the weirdest thing: A merman, not a mermaid, with spiky hair carrying a giant key. On one side of him was a turtle with a dog's head and a shield strapped to his back, and on the other was an octopus with a duck's head and a staff.

WHAT WAS THIS STRANGE LAND?

Dear Readers,

You guessed right! I'm adding a short Kingdom Hearts and Little Mermaid segment to the story! Keep reading and reviewing!


	36. MASTER OF THE KEYBLADE

CHAPTER 36

MASTER OF THE KEYBLADE

Link wandered through the aquatic utopia, wondering where the heck the Shard would be. Most of all, he was wondering about the merman with the key who had passed him. He wandered into some sort of throne room, where he saw those three weirdoes again.

"What is this?" There was a HUGE merman sitting on the throne. He was talking to him. "You dare interrupt my conversation?"

Link got into a fighting stance. "I just wish to find something."

"Find what?" The merman said. "There is nothing worth value to you."

"Maybe there is." Link said. "How would you know?"

"I am all powerful." The merman said. "You will respect my wishes."

"I don't need to respect you." Link said. "I am from above."

The mermaid that was floating next to the merman swam up to him.

"You are from up there?" She said. "What's it like? How did you get here? Did you bring anything?"

"Easy." Link said. "One at a time."

The merman with the key swam up to Link.

"You come from the land?" He said. "Love that place. You got to love that land."

"Okay." Link said. "Could I learn all your names?"

"I'm Sora!" The merman said. "And in order of mass, they are Goofy, Donald, Ariel, and Triton."

"Okay." Link said. "That makes it much easier. Has anyone seen a shard?"

"Sorry. No." Sora said. "But I bet I can help you find one!"

"Sora!" Donald said as he swam up to him. "You can't interfere with this person's affairs!"

"C'mon!" Sora said. "You're too strict. We can help this guy out."

Dear readers,

I REALLY hope you are enjoying this story. But for some reason, I get the strange felling that none of you want to read anymore. Give me a sign, okay? And Digiwildfire, where are you? You've been gone for 4 chapters.


	37. WE WANT HOME!

CHAPTER 37

WE WANT HOME!

As Link explored the wonders of Disney, the monks were awaiting his return.

"Where could he be?" Rai said. "It's been an hour. All he needed to do was get a shard."

"Maybe he got lost." Kim said. "It's a big world out there."

"I am thinking that we need to go down there." Omi said. "But how?"

"Like this." Jack said. "Changing Chopsticks!"

The Silver Manta Ray shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice.

"Nice thinking." Chase said. "Now we can go and find Link. He may be hurt."

Rai drove the sub through the water. They went into the cave where Link swam and spotted the dead Octorok. They didn't have time to look at it. They had to go forward to the end of the cave.

When they reached the end, they also discovered the aquatic utopia. For some reason, they weren't that interested. They just wanted to find Link.

They were able to speak to many of the mermen and mermaids. However, none had any valuable information. They finally spotted Sora, along with Link and they rest of the gang.

"Look!" Link said. "It's my friends!"

The Silver Manta Ray grew to its original size so they could speak to Link.

"Link!" Omi said. "We were afraid you would not return!"

"I'm fine!" Link replied. "And I've met some friends! Meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Well, they sure are interesting." Rai said.

"We look better on land." Sora said.

"Then why don't you come inside?" Kim said. "It's nice in here."

They opened the hatch so they could enter. Donald, with his magic, transformed the gang back into humans. Link removed the Gills of Hamachi.

"Any luck finding the shard?" Chase asked.

"Not yet." Link replied. "But I've got a pretty good idea."

"What?" Omi asked.

"Well, I met this girl named Ariel…" Link said. "And she collects human stuff. I was thinking she might have it."

"We must search Ariel's room at once!" Omi said. "Where exactly does she live?"

"We know!" Sora said. "Follow us!"

Sora exited the Silver Manta Ray as Donald turned him back into a merman.

It took hours, but Sora was able to lead them to Ariel's grotto.

"Here it is." Sora said. "But that thing that you're driving can't fit, so me, Donald, Goofy and Link will go and explore."

Donald and Goofy hopped back into the water and Link activated the Gills of Hamachi. They all swam into the grotto. The monks were able to see a bit of what was going on.

It did not look pretty. The boys were literally RANSACKING the place. They were tearing up every nook and cranny of the grotto. Man, I hope they were prepared for when Ariel got home… Which was right now.

"What's going on?" Ariel asked. "Who's in there?"

"No one!" Omi said as he piloted the Manta Ray in front of Ariel, so she couldn't see. "Nothing at all is going on."

The sound of all the destruction stopped, and Sora swam up to the back of the Ray and held up a shiny piece of the Triforce. Jack saw him, and opened the hatch. Sora and Link got in. Sora handed the shard to Jack, who immediately began installing it into the remote.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Ariel asked.

"Yes! Yes!' Omi said. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Could you move so I can get in?" Ariel said.

Before Omi could answer, Jack got the remote working, and they finally teleported away from the utopia, and all the way back home.

They all exited the Manta Ray, and began dancing.

"Yes!" Rai said. "It's over!"

"The world is saved from evil!" Omi said.

"And everything's back to normal!" Kim said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Sora said. What a sec: SORA?

Dear readers,

That's right! Sora is home with the dragons! But if Sora came with them, then what about… OH BOY!


	38. THE LAST BATTLE

CHAPTER 38

THE LAST BATTLE

Another chapter of the story you like to read.

Everyone stared at Sora, because he somehow managed to come home with them.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned and saw that Link was there as well. "Great party, huh? It's always better when you don't plan anything at all."

When things couldn't get worse, Sonic and Shadow entered the room.

"We may be enemies:" Sonic said. "But that doesn't mean we can't get down with our bad selves!"

Then Mario and Bowser entered the room, followed by Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton, Ash, Brock, Team Rocket, Leia, Darth Vader, a bunch of stormtroopers and rebels, everyone from Duel Academy, all the girls from the Forsaken Fortress, and to top it all off, Eggman's entire army!

And just like that, the party started.

"What in the name of Sam hill are all these people doing here?" Clay said.

"Oh." Jack said. "I forgot to say that everyone within a 1,000 mile radius would come back home with us when I pressed the button."

"YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US A LITTLE EARLIER?" Kim yelled.

"Sorry." Jack said. "But I shall fix this problem!"

Jack walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" Jack said. "It's Jack. I need you to activate emergency plan 1,111,111,111. Yes, it happened today. I am dead serious! Don't play games with me! YES! Alright. Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and returned to the Monks.

"We'll have this problem fixed in no time." Jack said. "Just wait."

And they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Etc.

"Where is he?" Jack shouted after 5 hours had passed.

"Who did you call?" Kim asked.

"Ghostbusters." Jack replied.

"HOW WOULD GHOSTBUSTERS HELP RIGHT NOW?" Kim shouted.

"Well…" Jack said. "Emergency plan 1,111,111,111 doesn't involve ghosts. It involves renegade characters from different dimensions. They have the new state-of-the-art vacuum that can suck those kinds of characters back to their dimensions."

"Where is this vacuum?" Kim asked.

"It's on the desk over there." Jack pointed.

"Then why did you call the Ghostbusters?" Kim asked.

"That was the pizza man." Jack said.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU SAY YOU CALLED THE GHOSTBUSTERS?" Kim yelled.

"Just to have a bit of fun." Jack said. "To the vacuum: AWAY!"

Jack began running through the crowds of characters. Halfway there, he tripped on a lightsaber. Don't worry: It was deactivated. But he fell with a bang and people began dancing on him.

"Oh no!" Omi said. "What do we do know?"

Chase sprang into action. Instead of running through the crowd, he ran on top. He stepped on the heads of the partiers. When he found Jack he picked him up and tossed him towards the vacuum. Jack reached out and grabbed it, but he hit the wall really hard. The vacuum flew into the middle of the crowd and was kicked all over the place.

Now the monks sprang into action. Omi jumped for it, but was too slow. Rai used his wind element to lift it up into the air. But he got hit in the rear by a dart when some people were playing darts. Now it was in midair. Some Jackbots tried to reach it, but they were to slow. Now it was on the ground again. Kim ran for it, but there was a brawl between Mario and Luigi to see who the better brother was. Kim got in the middle of it and Mario and Luigi began fighting her. It was all up to Clay. Clay charged for it, but was stopped by Elemental Hero Sparkman. He was standing in the middle of a duel between Jaden and Chazz. He was stuck now.

There seemed to be no hope at all. When the monks thought they had no chance, Master Fung appeared out of nowhere to save the day! He was giving KOs left and right, to everyone who was partying. Characters began falling by the bucketful. They didn't stand a chance against Fung!

In about 10 minutes, they were all out cold. The vacuum was in the middle of all the lifeless bodies. Fung grabbed it and began sucking everyone in. People began to disappear. They all went back to their own dimensions. The world was saved!

"Master Fung." Omi said. "We owe you our utmost gratitude."

"Yeah." Jack said. "I'll remember to download thousands of programs into you."

"What?" Kim said.

"This isn't Fung." Jack said. "Can't you tell? It's my Chameleon Bot!"

The robot transformed back into its original self.

"So, it is you we must thank?" Omi said.

"Actually, it was all of us." Jack said. "You guys did great."

"Now the world is saved!" Omi shouted. "And look! The puzzle box is back to normal! It must have reconstructed itself during the fight!"

Omi held up the new puzzle box.

"But what do we do with Chase?" Rai asked. "We can't just leave him good."

"He is right." Omi said. "We must turn you back to normal, Chase Young."

"If you insist." Chase said.

"That's it?" Rai said. "You're going to turn yourself evil again just like that?"

"If I want the world to be normal!" Chase said. "Then it is what I must do."

"I'll miss you good buddy!" Jack said as he hugged Chase.

"I'll miss you too!" Chase replied.

"Can we just turn him back to normal again?" Kim said. "This is really creeping me out."

"Ying Yo-Yo!" Omi announced. He pushed Chase in, and pulled him back out. "Are you normal again?"

"Let go of me you cretin!" Chase said. "How dare you touch me?"

"He's normal again." Kim said.

Chase began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Jack said. "Don't you remember all the good times we had together?"

"Yes." Chase replied. "And I do wish to forget them."

Chase walked out the door.

"Well." Rai said. "Everything is back to normal."

"Guys!" Dojo said as he slithered out of Clay's hat. "I'm sensing a new Sheng-Gong-Wu!"

Jack ran to his jet.

"See you later Xiaolin losers!" Jack said. "I'm getting that Sheng-Gong-Wu!"

"Not if we get it first!" Omi said.

So Jack flew his plane, and the monks rode Dojo, on to the new Sheng-Gong-Wu. And the world is once again at peace.

FIN

All's well that end's well, or something like that! The story is finally over! Everything is back to normal! I just have to tell you about what happened to WuYa. She got transported to Link's place, too. Unfortunately, she was captured and forced to clean toilets forever. As for Chase, he remembers everything he did. He just doesn't want to. And as for everyone else, they did their normal routine. And that's the end of my story. IT'S NOT OVER YET! I have to give away the BEST REVIEWER AWARD! I do this every story! It goes to the best reviewer who reviewed this story. It doesn't matter if you reviewed 1,000 times, though. What matters is what you say. This time, it's a tie! The winners are Digiwildfire and Psychicchipmunk! CONGRATS AND ALL THAT! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and goodbye to you all!


	39. IT'S NOT OVER YET!

CHAPTER SOMETHING

THE CHAPTER YOU THOUGHT WOULD NOT BE HERE BUT IT IS ANYWAY

You thought it was over, didn't you? Well think again! And think a second time! Because I'm back with the real last chapter!

Jack landed somewhere in the Himalayas. He was looking for the Sheng-Gong-Wu that had just activated. Little did he know, there was a surprise in store for him.

He stumbled across snowy rocks while he searched for the Wu. When he saw a glowing light, he ran towards it and jumped.

When he had gotten the Wu, he turned and saw a monkey. But not just any monkey: A Monkey Man of Ragus 5!

"What in the name of evil are you?" Jack asked.

The Monkey Man (We'll call him MM.) grabbed the Wu and started to run.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. "That's my Wu!"

He chased after MM for 5 minutes before MM leaped off a cliff and started falling.

"Why you!" Jack said. He activated his Heli-Pack and chased after him.

MM landed on his feet and ran even farther. Jack was following closely behind.

After an hour had passed MM finally ran into a dead end.

"I've got you now monkey man!" Jack said. "Hand over the Wu!"

MM removed a pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Jack.

"Easy!" Jack said. "You can have the Wu!"

Just before MM pulled the trigger, Dojo flew by and knocked him to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you hit?" Kim said.

"A half monkey, half man." Dojo said. "But it's got Wu!"

Omi quickly grabbed the Wu and mounted Dojo again.

"Sorry, Jack Spicer!" Omi said. "But we have the Wu!"

MM woke up again and shot the Wu out of his hands. It flew over to Jack and he caught it. Everyone charged at him.

"Oh boy." Jack said. "I should leave."

Jack used his Heli-Bot to fly away with the Wu. The monks had lost.

"Excuse me," Omi said as he walked up to MM. "Would you like to be a Xiaolin Warrior?"

MM bit his hand and walked away. Omi shrugged.

"Easy arrival easy departure." He said.

"That's easy come, easy go." Rai corrected.

"That makes no sense!" Omi said.

Well, that's it! NOW the story is over! For those you didn't understand the story, read Colt-Man's reviews. I told you I would include a Monkey Man of Ragus 5!


End file.
